


Her hands are always cold.

by BlueToRed (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Robots, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: After the epilogue...Rose and Dirk are staring into space together.





	1. Drifting off in space.

I've been spending most of my time either practicing my swordsmanship or sitting in the control room. I just started this voyage just a week ago.

There was one large chair in the middle of the room and large glass. I slouch in my chair, waiting for the day to finally come when I would find a planet to host another game of Sburb. When I sit in this chair I can truly feel the apprehension for what is arguably the most important thing to happen in my life. Still... I feel namely boredom.

Rose’s robot stands by my side, her hands clasped in front of her. I can hear the swirl of her mechanical bones screw as Rosebot turns to look at me.

“It’s not going to happen over night, you know?”

“I am well aware.” I respond.

I stare ahead into the void of space, the stars seem so unreal when you are in space as compared to when you are on a flooded waterborne planet. It feels like I have completely crossed all horizons.

“Dirk?”

Rose is to apprehensive. For someone who was sleepwalking through life not a week ago, she seems awfully nerve wrecked. Her body couldn’t handle when I merged her consciousness with her ultimate self. She needed this robotic form but part of me misses when she was a sleepwalking druggy.

“Dad?”

There it is again. I know I am her father but it still feels unreal to me. She didn’t know about my precedence in her life till long after a blade was stuck in my splinter's heart. for some reason when she refers to me her father, it strikes deep into me.

“Rose.”

I remove my shades and pinch my eyes. I don’t need to look at her to know that she is staring directly at me. I can already see how this is going to turn out and she knows it too. I put back on my shades and sigh.

“Just do whatever it is you want to do.”

I lift up my hand and wave her off, she has my permission to indulge in her desires.

Slowly, she glides over to me.

Her metal heels clicking against the floor.

She grabs my shades from my hands and sets them down on the floor next to my throne.

She kneels down before me and holds my hands. She looks me in the eyes. She wraps both her hands around mine. She artificially accelerated her heartbeat but her hands are still cold. Our eyes are still locked.

I can see everything in her mind, even if I couldn’t her narrowed eyes speak volumes.

She continues to smile with her eyes as she moves her hands to my chest. She crawls up to sit in my lap.

This is a game to her, seeing how far she can take control of me.

She pushes her hands underneath my shirt and she traces my abs with her finger tips.

She leans in and places her mechanical lips on my neck. She starts sucking as gently as her metallic lips will let her. She kisses and pulls her cold mouth against my skin, she trails up to my face. She makes it up to my own lips, straight as a line. I don’t part my lips for her kisses until her tongue makes me. Her tongue is cold and dry. It is artificial in every sense of the word. That’s probably why She enjoys feeling my human tongue on hers. She herself doesn’t understand why she loves the feeling, she just knows she craves it. I think she craves feeling human again. She wants to feel so venerable and weak again. She wants to lose control. She wants me to take it.

She slips off my shirt and makes me lift my hands above my head. I let her lead me and let her kiss my chest. My body is as muscular as my slim frame will let it be, as perfect as I can be. She leans into my chest, her check pressed against my pecs. She uses both of her hands to admire my bicep. Her fingers are starting to feel warmer as her artificial blood pumps through her soul-bot. She’s a machine now no matter how she wants to cut it but she still admired my flesh. My meat.

She lets out a soft hmm, the vibration feels like a cellphone going off. She keeps stroking my arm up and down even as she sits herself back up. She slowly let’s go and places herself back in my lap. She arches her back straight and looks down on me. The violet light illuminating her eyes. I see, two small lights acting as her, pupils gaze down my body.

She wraps two of her robotic fingers around the waist band of my pants.

She looks back up at me asking, “Can I, Daddy?”

The girls got to work on her jokes.

I give her a slight nod and start staring off into space again.

She slides off my pants, as she does I start thinking about wearing my God Teir clothes again. Before I reached God Teir I found out what the prince of heart outfit looked like. I thought I would never wear it, but it grew on me after it took form on my body after I died and ascended. Maybe I’ll ask Rose to modify it for me in the future. I think I'd rather keep it the same though. For sentimental reasons.

I decide to tell Rose that she could bring anything with her on the ride over... but I took the liberty to keep a few keepsakes from my old life. She learned to appreciate the things I kept, and understood why I left behind her things. She doesn't need them, but we need to have these keepsakes to remember the collective past we came from. Why should she or I keep things as an individual, when we are the same? Perfect mirrors of each other.

I decide to bring my gaze back down to her. She’s on the floor, one hand is around my cock. Her mouth wrapped around my head. Her other hand is between her legs, she's working herself. I made her a fully functioning body. I thought I would rob her of her humanity, sure... but I am not so cruel to rob someone of the pleasures of flesh. Although her mouth isn’t lubricated her heart still pumps blood and when worked, She can get lubricated, wet as it were. Sorry there is no other way to put it. Simple statement as it is, it is still the best way to put it. Simple statements usually are.

Fire is hot.

Water is wet.

So is my ecto-daughter.

I can hear a gear shift in her head. Her hands begin to vibrate. It feels just like the humming she sung into my chest earlier, only this time she’s admiring my cock instead of my perfect torso.

I stare off into space again. Letting her have her fun as I think of more pressing matters.


	2. Warning.

You guess he wanted a little housewife to do chores for him.

It was a back-handed slap he forgot your bag before you passed out.

You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t love the absence of others.

In a strange way, it felt freeing to be on your own, like you are in your element.

Your dear father, what a self righteous man.

But... You can’t help it, you find pricks irresistible.

You would have half the mind to yell at him, but the thought leaves your head before you even dare to think it. Maybe it’s your programming? Maybe he has a way of getting into your head? Lately it feels like your thoughts aren’t your own, but they don’t feel like Dirk's influence either.

You ignore that thought too, might as well.

There is no point fighting. The battle for you is already lost.

You think about maybe leaving this place?

No. You can’t go back to the life you left.

The moment you entered this body you made your choice. But did you make that choice though? No no, you are sure you did.

Dirk stops pumping his hips.

He takes a moment and looks into your violet glowing eyes,

“You seem phased by something.”

“it’s all the busy work. It's not keeping my mind busy enough anymore.”

“Fine.”

Dirk gets a thought in his head that he needs to assign more work to Rose, but is that really necessary? Shouldn't he take responsibility for his own messes?

He mouths the words ‘get out of her head.’

I do not listen.

He narrows his gaze. I'm sure this is a warning.

The prince must think he has me best.

I have seen many of his horrendous acts.

I can assure him that I will put a stop to it.

"Oh God."

"My God!"

Rose is moaning, thinking that she got a line of pleasure out of the prince's mouth. Rose knows that she only enjoys this because you have decided that she should. You decided that she should want you. The prince picks up the pace again. Thrusting into his ecto-daughter. Uncaring of whoever is watching.

Fine.

He can have his way for now.

It is the most fun he will have for three long years.


End file.
